The Sandwich Thief
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Who knew minding your own business could get your sandwich stolen. Who would do such a thing, you ask? Why, by a four year old boy who goes by the name: Leo.


**This was a little thing that came up...when I was eating a sandwich...:) I thought it was cute, so I had to write it up. Hopefully you guys will agree!**

**This story includes Tony's and Pepper's children from my story, Baby Phase. Which, if you haven't read it, I'm sure you'd all love it, if you give it a chance!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah...No.**

Tony sat one day, minding his own business as he sat on the couch. He was eating a sandwich that HE made. It had been a quiet day at home, saying he had a day off. He wasn't lying when he said he was minding his own business. If sitting on the couch eating a sandwich and watching a little bit of TV was bugging someone else, then he didn't know what 'minding his own business' meant anymore.

Pepper was off doing her own thing with the kids. She'd promised him a complete day off without the kids. Even though Tony had no problem playing with them, saying he didn't have all the time in the world with them, Pepper still insisted she take them somewhere to give him some peace.

Which, probably wasn't something to complain about. He should just enjoy his sandwich and silence. Nothing more, nothing less.

He was halfway finished with his lunch, when suddenly, his sandwich was gone! It was ripped from his mouth and pulled away from his hands. He was so surprised, he even started to choke on what he still had of his sandwich in his mouth.

He stared wide eyed, as his sandwich ran away in the hands of his four year old son.

"Leo!" He called, laughing to himself.

He honestly hadn't expected that one. After all, only moments ago, he was pretty sure he was alone. Then in almost a flash, his sandwich, which HE made, was stolen! By his four year old son. He stood up, ready to chase after the boy for his half eaten sandwich.

Only he wasn't able to get far.

"DADDY!" A squealing voice yelled.

And suddenly there was a weight on his leg. He looked down, to see his four year old daughter clinging to his leg. He smiled down at her while she smiled up at him. He patted her head, chuckling to himself.

"Hey there, cutie!"

She beamed up at him. "I miss you, daddy!"

He reached down and scooped her up in his arms. "I missed you too!"

Pepper walked into the room, looking as if she'd ran a mile. She smiled through her apparent exhaustion. "Hey, Tony."

"Hey, Pep." Tony said. "What's this about?"

Pepper laughed. "My failed attempt at giving you some time alone." She placed her hands on her hips. "They didn't even want to go visit their cousins. They just wanted to see you, so…yeah."

Tony shrugged. "Like I said, I don't mind hanging out with them. Pepper, it's you that needs a break."

Pepper walked over and gave him a quick kiss, only soon after Serenity had her hands squished against Tony's cheeks. "Fishy!"

She giggled as she continued to squish Tony's cheeks, to make him look like a fish. It was moments later that Tony remembered he just lost his lunch to his son. So once Serenity was done with her fishy game, he passed her to Pepper to find the sandwich thief.

"Leo!" Tony called, looked around, all sneaky-like. "Where are you?"

Giggling was heard in response.

Tony smiled to himself. "Where did you run off to? I wonder…?"

Tony pulled the curtains to the window back. But nothing was there. More giggling was heard. Tony turned around and smirked.

He pulled a cabinet door open. "Found you!"

Giggling ensued as Tony found the cabinet only filled with dish soap, and other cleaning stuff.

This time, Tony crept around the table, before he paused and stood up straight.

"Well, I can't seem to find him. I might as well just go…" Tony moved to walk out of the kitchen, only to bend down quickly. "Found you!"

Leo screamed and giggled as Tony swept him up from under the table. Leo had the rest of what was left of Tony's sandwich in his hands. There was only three Leo bites left. One Tony bite. Tony swiped it away from his hand.

"I'll take that." Tony smiled playfully as he at the last of HIS sandwich.

No longer will Tony let his guard down when he was eating his sandwich.

Not when Leo was around.

**Cute, yeah? :3 **

**Yesterday was my last official day of sleeping in. :'( Now I have to wake up super early to babysit for TWO weeks, and then School starts! How wonderful... -_- So you may or may not be seeing much from me. I have to watch him until 4 o'clock PM. At least I'm making good money from this that will go into the funds for my bird! Which, it's official, once I get enough money, I'm buying my bird! Which reminds me, any good names for a male parrotlet?**

**Fun Fact: _I obsess about names. Honestly, I just looked up names and the meaning of them for fun! :) _**

**Look forward to more cute one shots from me. I'm hoping to get some oneshots done soon. Since I haven't done much of those lately. **

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals!**

**Okay, from here on out, I'm just ranting (again). I need to let off a bit of steam, be it to you guys, I guess that works. Sorry. It helps. **

**Okay, here I go...I can no longer access my old account on my Xbox, and I had to make a WHOLE NEW one, just because the Xbox wouldn't sign me in. So I lost any and ALL progress to ALL my games that I've played. Including my Skyrim profile. I'm really mad about that, because I was level 22, I beat Ulfric Stormcloak, I already got the Elder Scroll (or whatnot) and I had SUPER powerful armor and weapons. Which took me MONTHS to get. And i was just about to buy a house, which I had to save a bunch of money for. And now, I LOST IT ALL! DX It's driving me crazy, cause now I have to start all over! Which, is No fun...okay, maybe a little. But still, I LOST A LOT! **

**Meh...okay, I feel better now. **

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals! (for real this time)**


End file.
